


Ruffled Feathers

by CreamyCheesyGood



Series: Stranger Birds [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: But also, Crack, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, I did actual research for this fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Series, That's right, They're birds, You're Welcome, everyone is a bird, fuck you that's why, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyCheesyGood/pseuds/CreamyCheesyGood
Summary: Steve confides in Billy on why he isn't the King he once was.





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Billy and Steve are blue jays because blue jays are dicks. They are highly aggressive. A blue jay will kill another bird that hangs out near it's mate and then attack the mate. I feel Steve is a blue jay bc he beat up (attempted) to attack Jonathan when he believed him to be with Nancy and he and his friends attacked Nancy's status as punishment. However, I feel she changed him in the long run. bluejays also mate for life, which i feel Steve loved Nancy and wanted to be with her forever so there.  
> Billy is a blue jay because blue jays are aggressive dicks and billy is an aggressive dick. They will attack almost any other bird species, even hawks and owls, except other jays. Billy is a dick to everyone, but he finds people like himself and isn't quite as horrible, though he's not exactly benevolent.  
> Nancy is a Eurasian magpie. Magpie are extremely intelligent, as is she. Magpies are in the same family as jays (corvidae). They are also extremely timid and are sometimes friendly to people.  
> Jonathan is a Eurasian Jay. These birds are very shy. They rarely enter open areas and usually stay hidden in foliage. They aren't as violent as Blue Jays but do resort to mobbing whenever a predator is near. Hierarchies are never stable, and dominance isn't always dictated by strength. Jonathan fought Steve after realizing walking away wasn't getting him anywhere.

Steve perched next to Billy in a smaller bird's nest who made the foolish mistake of leaving the eggs unsupervised. They were having a meal together, discussing Steve's past. 

"And then, I saw Jonathan at my nest with her," Steve squaked.

"Oh shit! Was he flashing his feathers? Oh my god, I bet she was cheating on you. You kicked his ass, right?"

"I mean, I tried. I drove him away but then he fought back, and, well. Eventually some hawk intervened. I was pissed. I didn't even get back to tell Nancy off and she just left me! And now she and Jonathan are a thing? It's sobering. I guess I realized then that maybe I shouldn't be so much of a jerk. Maybe that's not attractive. I mean, how many other jays are this aggressive? "

"Australian magpies-"

"Those are not jays."

"They are corvidae. And Florida scrub jays are dicks, too. But whatever. My point is, those two are the assholes. We should go kick their asses now," Billy said, straightening out. His crest was held high in aggression. 

Steve sighed and fluttered his wings. "No. I just want to forget about. Move on. Find someone else."

Billy returned to a relaxed position, his crest only slightly flatter. "Alright. Let's move on. You're pretty enough to get anyone you want. Just put some effort into it, yeah?" He nodded his head in demonstration, "let them know you're ready to go. I mean, do you know how many nests I've infiltrated just by nodding?"

Steve whistled and stretched his feathers. "You're gross. Look, the parent's will be back in a little and we've drained all these eggs. Let's get a move on."

Billy fluffed up a bit and made a shrill sound in agreement. They took off together and headed back to Steve's large and perfect nest. Upon arrival they perched on either end. 

"You know, pretty boy, it's surprising you don't already have someone by your side. It's not unusual for our kind to move on after a mate dies."

"She's not dead, Billy. I guess that's what makes it harder? I mean, I would never wish death upon her, but, I just wish I could move on. You know, she made the inside of this nest as fluffy as it is? She took thread from this chair outside some human's nest, it's so comfortable. It would have been perfect. She was the one who suggested higher and more curved edges to make sure nothing fell out! I'm a dumbass, what am I going to do without her?"

Billy pecked harshly at Steve's side and edged towards him. His feathers fluffed out a bit and his crest fell. "You're going to find someone who won't cheat on you. And you only think she's smart because you're the biggest dumbass of our species. Steve, you'll be fine. And I'll come kick your ass if you need me to."

Steve fluffed up a bit at that and shrilled lightly. "You're the worst."

"I'm a pleasure to be around."


End file.
